Unrequited, I Think?
by crazyrawrx3
Summary: Hinamori Amu had found out that her sister had died in plane crash, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto keeps saving her from having the worst day of her life. What will Ikuto be to her? She'll find out with the help of her friends and Ikuto! WAS NAMED 'SAVED ME AND KISS ME' I YOU'RE CONFUSED!
1. Saved

**_Rawr: Hey everyone! This is my first Amuto story ever written here! lol plus its my second story here :)  
><em>**

**_Ikuto: Ok... Move on with the story!_**

**_Rawr: Shut it! Dont rush me or ill make this about Tadagay and Amu... Then beat you with a chair!_**

**_*Amu and Ikuto sweatdrop* *Meanwhile Tadagay smiles* -.-"_**

**_Ikuto: NO! Not Tadagay and Amu! D:_**

**_Rawr: Thats what i thought :D Disclaimer please, Amu _**

**_Amu: Ok! Crazyrawrx3 does not own Shugo Chara and any characters!_**

**_Rawr: I wish I did though D: I could have made Amuto real and Tadagay actually gay :D  
><em>**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

A pink hair girl named Amu sat alone on a swing in the dark night. She was crying, silent tears. She had just recently found out that her younger sister, Ami, had died in a plane crash heading back to Japan from America in a trip with her class. Amu loved her younger sister dearly and wishes she would just come back. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears, and screamed at the world,

"Why are you so cruel? What did I ever do to you, for you to take Ami from me?"

She looked around to see if anyone heard her scream. But someone did. A blue hair man was sleeping on a tree that was in front of her. Her scream had him woke up and he looked around to find the girl who screamed. Then suddenly he found her

_'What the? Is having pink hair normal? Why the hell was she screaming?'_

He quietly jumped off the tree and followed the pink hair girl to where ever she was going.

_'Why is she out so late? It's like two in the morning'_

Amu walked into a dark alley without knowing that people were following her. The blue hair man wasn't the only one following, there was others and he knew it. He followed her because he knew the streets are dangerous for girls, children, and ladies. He wanted to make sure she went home safely. He found her very interesting for some reason and he had never met her before.

"Where am I going?" she asked herself

"You're going with me, pretty lady" one of the guys in the group said

"Leave me alone" she hissed

"Sorry but no. We are going to have fun" he smiled at his perverted thoughts.

"No that's where you're wrong. You're going to have fun not me. You're going to have fun raping me and I will be in misery, trying to escape. Am I right?" she said with no emotion.

The blue hair man thought

_'What the hell is wrong with her?'_

The guy smiled at her reply and grabbed her small wrist and covered her mouth with his hand, so she wouldn't scream. The blue hair man walked over to the guy and said

"Leave her alone"

"Get lost, don't start any trouble" the guy said. Then the blue hair man punched the guy in the jaw and Amu bites his hand.

"You bitch!" he yelled while he was falling to the ground.

The others ran up to the mysterious man (**Mysterious man is the blue hair man :D**) to attack him. Amu watched in horror while the mysterious man blocked all their attacks and beat the hell out of the rapist's group. Now after beating most of the entire group there was only one left. One versus one. The guy took out his knife and ran towards the mysterious man. The mysterious man punches him in the nose and the guy stabbed him in the shoulder and then pulled it out. The blue hair man kicked the hell out of the guy and kicked him where no man would ever like to be kicked.

"Are you ok, pinky?" he asked

_'Pinky?" I'll let it slid for now'_

"I-I'm fine…put pressure on your shoulder." She said while ripping a piece of cloth from her shirt.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked again, pointing to the cloth

"Helping you, duh. Rip off your sleeve so I can help treat it."

"No, I'm not. This is my favorite shirt!

"So take off your shirt"

"Ohh, you want to see my sexy body… fine I will then" he smirked and she blushed

"Perv!...what's your name?"

"The name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and yours?"

"Hinamori Amu"

Amu grabbed her bag and search for her first aid kit.

_'Found it'_

She took out the kit and opens the box. She took out Sterile Gloves.

"Please stay calm, Tsukiyomi-san. This will hurt… a lot."

"Call me Ikuto, pinky."

Amu applied pressure on the wound with the cloth.

"Ikuto, can you press pressure on your wound with the cloth? I need to get something"

Ikuto shook his head yes and did exactly what Amu said. Amu grabbed her bag again, pulled out her wallet, and she grabbed her credit card.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked

"You'll see… now take off the cloth"

Ikuto took off the cloth and Amu quickly put the credit card on the wound.

"The credit card 'seals' the wound, this stems blood flow."

"Oww that hurts Amu-koi"

"Koi?"

"Yes, my love. You are my future wife. See...you're taking care of me already."

Amu blush turned into a darker shade of red and Ikuto enjoyed it, until Amu press down the credit card hard which hurt Ikuto

"OWW!" he yelled wincing in pain. And she smiled

"… do you think it stop bleeding?"

"Kind of… hold this, please"

Amu grabbed a bunch of abdominal pads and placed it on his shoulder. Ikuto grabbed the pads to help Amu. Amu smiled at Ikuto and grabbed the bandage wrap. Ikuto was staring at Amu the entire time and she never noticed. He watched her carefully wrap his stab wound with the bandage. Finally she was done. She sighed in relief and put everything back in her kit in her bag and took off the gloves. Ikuto put back his shirt and stared at Amu.

"Thank you, Amu"

"No, Ikuto…Thank you. You save me from having the worst day of my life… well almost."

"Ok, we both have to be thankful for each other"

_'What the hell is wrong with me'_ he thought

Ikuto had realized he wasn't acting like himself around her, and knew she was different than any other girl he has ever met.

"Come on." he began to walk slowly

"Where are we going?"

"I'm walking you home"

"Oh ok... What time is it?"

He looked at his watch and replied

"3:45am... Why are you out so late?"

"Why are 'you' out so late?"

"I... I want some alone time. My sister is annoying... My mother is ...depressing to be around and my... My Father is...j -just wanted to escape. And you?"

"I-I-I had recently found out t-that...I-I got bad news. I wanted to be alone and escape... Just like you"

"Who's Ami?" he asked

She paused and tears started to fall down her face.

"Please don't cry"

Ikuto regretted asking that question, he felt hurt seeing her cry. Ikuto pulled out his arms and let Amu cry in his arms.

"A-Ami *sniff* was my younger sister*sniff* she died yesterday in a

Plane*sniff* crash with her class. She was *sniff* returning to Japan

From *sniff*America"

_**Amu P.O.V**_

_'Why am I telling him this? He's a stranger... That saved me'_

We stop to sit on a bench and I put my head on his lap. He played with my hair

And I fell asleep.

_**Ikuto P.O.V**_

She is sleeping on my lap and I'm tired. The blood loss and Amu is making me sleepy. She looks so peaceful...pink hair huh? Well that's a first.

Morning

"Amu wake up…Amu"

"Huh...where am I?"

"You're at the park"

"Huh?...WHO ARE YOU?"

"You don't remember me Amu-koi? Well I'm Ikuto, your husband, and you fell asleep here on my lap" I smirk

"I-Ikuto...I'm not your wife and you're not my husband!" she blushed

"You soon will be "I smirked again. This will be fun... Such an easy tease

"The time?"

I checked my watch. Wow it's late for breakfast.

"1:45pm. you need a watch, pinky "

"1:45pm! Omg people saw us sleeping...unless you were awake... Then people saw me sleeping! Ps don't call me pinky!"She blushed and I smirked again

Such an easy tease

"Come on, I never got to walk you home." she grabbed my hand and we started walking

_**Amu P.O.V (Sorry for changing it so much!)**_

I wonder if he's alright... His hand is warm.

"Do you live near the park, kitty?"

Where does he come up with these nicknames! I prefer dogs! Plus I have one his name is Katsuo.

"I'm not a kitty! You're the kitty!... Anyways I kinda do, do you?"

"Kind of, Amu-koi"

This guy likes to get under my nerves! I started to look around as we were walking and I realized I was holding his hand the entire time. Omg! I just remembered that I have an hour to go to the cafe! Utau is going to kill me!

"Umm...Ikuto I really have to go... I'm meeting up with a friend, I'm sorry"

I started to run but he caught my wrist.

"Amu, I have to go somewhere too. So stay."

"You don't understand! She is going to kill me!"

"So? My sister will kill me if I'm not there"

_What am I going to do?_

"Ikuto, can you at least run with me to my house, please!"

_Please say yes_!

"I don't really feel like it"

"Please?"

"Fine...but I get to carry you there. I run faster than you."

"No you don't! You never have seen me run!"

"Fine...let's race to that tree then"

"No! Come on I don't have time!"

"So let me carry you!"

"No!" there I go blushing again

He walked over to me and carried me in bridal style.

"Put me down you nasty perv!" I yelled

"You better hold on tight"

huh? I put both my arm around his neck and closed my eyes. My heart was beating hard and fast, I just hope he doesn't hear it. I opened my eyes and we were in the air! He was jumping from place to place fast.

"Where is your house?" he asked

"I-it's umm...I-t has a big Sakura tree in front of it a-and it is white. A two Floor house."

"Ok... You are heavy!" he smirks

"No I'm not!" I blush into a deeper red. I feel safe in his arms. Really safe. Well he did save me last night... Wait I shouldn't be thinking of any of this! He is a stranger!

"He is a stranger!" I muttered to myself and mentally slapped myself.

"A stranger? No I'm not. I saved your virginity... If you are a virgin. Well you do loo-"

"shut up!" I yelled cutting him off

"Well anyways we are here." he put me down and held my hand

"Thank you, Ikuto" I let go of his hand, went on my tippy toes and kissed him on the check. His eyes were wide open as I ran inside the house. Wait …What just came over me? I mentally slapped myself. Great I only have half an hour! I quickly took a shower and got dressed.

(**Sorry lazy to describe the outfit so here is the link. But try to imagine the shirt is plain and blue: D** ..)

Great 10 minutes! I ran down the stairs and out the house. Luckily the cafe is really close to my house! I turned left and opened the door to the cafe.

"Sorry Utau! A guy I met and he made me run late, sorry!" I started to pant and fell on the floor.

"It's ok, Amu. You're actually 2 minutes early... My brother might run late... So...

Who's this guy?" she asked with a _smirk _

I got up from the floor and walked over to the table where she was sitting and sat down. She wore (**again Im lazy: D So here is the link but imagine the shirt green with a soccer ball logo on it *wink*lol** ..)

Then I started on my explanation.

"Yesterday I was crying because of... And I walked into a dark alley and guys were following me to... Rape me and he saved me but he also got stabbed in the shoulder so I treated it. He offered to walk me home and I took it. I told him about 'her' and cried on his shoulder and we fell asleep on a bench Togeth-"

"Talking about me? Amu-koi" a husky voice cut me off. I turn around and sat Ikuto with a playful smirk on his face. I wish I could just slap it off his pretty face.

"Ikuto?" I shouted as I was falling of the chair

"So you guys met before?" Utau asked the both of us

"EHH!...wait. What?"I screamed

"Ikuto is my brother."

_**-Cliffhanger!-**_

_**Rawr: Yay! I wrote a lot! I just wanna hug someone! *hugs Amu* :D**_

**_Ikuto: Hey I want a hug too! D:_**

**_Amu: Pervs don't get hugs *winks to Rawr*_**

**_Rawr: Well I will try to write as soon as possible if I don't get writers block like in my other story -.-_**

**_Amu: Other story? 0.o_**

**_Rawr: Yeah... its for Vampire Knight, Zero + Yuuki. AND Im working on my biggest Amuto project "__**The Endless Chapters Of Disasters" but i havent published it yet :)**___**

**___**Ikuto: Ok? **___**

**___**Amu: Well anyways please Read and Review! (R+R) :D**___**

_Ikuto: Don't even bother!_

_Rawr: Tadagay! Take Ikuto's spot!... (Ikuto Sweatdrops)...lol jk! _

_Please R+R_


	2. Sorry!

_**Sorry Guys! T^T**_

_**I have been very busy with school and other stuff. I'm really sorry but I going to try my very best in updating more often.**_

_**Well I'm going to change the plot of the story cause I didn't really know what to do with it but now I have an idea and I think you would love it! :)**_

_**I hope you guy could stick with me longer, I promise I will try my hardest!**_

_**-From Rawr **_


	3. Not the same

**_WOAH... I wrote chapter 1 like 2 years ago! Time flies!... Don't Kill me!_**

**_I'm really sorry :[_**

**_-Chapter 1 outfits, look at my profile!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu's P.O.V.<strong>_

I quickly got up and yelled "He's your brother!?"

The cafe turned silent and everyone's eyes were fixed on me.

"Sheesh, Amu, don't yell. But yeah, Ikuto's my brother" she said, stirring her coffee.

Ikuto grabbed a chair from an empty tabled and placed it next to me, sitting down.

"so gossiping about me, uh?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

"Uh no, I was just telling your sister what happened last night" I simply stated, avoiding his stare.

"Well, me setting you guys up was pointless, seeing how fate beat me to it" she mumbled.

"Wait, what?...setting us up?" I asked, confused. Her eyes widen and began to play with her shirt before saying

"uhh- cough-cough- what? I just wanted you guys to meet seeing how your my best-friend and-"

"Utau..." I cut off, glaring at her.

"Fine fine. I wanted to set you up, that's all geez. You guys are perfect for each other anyways"

"Yup, like a match made in heaven" he added and I swear his smirk got bigger. Unbelievable! How could she say that?

"_We are **not **_a match made in heaven, and yesterday was just a one time thing! I have to go" I said harshly, getting up, leaving.

"Amu, wait!"Utau called, I ignored her

"Oh come on, You're just overreacting" Utau said, stopping me in my tracks. I walked back to her.

"Overreacting!? I am not overreacting! Christ, my sister just died and you're trying to set me up with your brother! You know what...ugh just never mind, bye!"

I stormed off. Ugh, how could she do that to me?What a friend I have! I took out my phone and immediately text Rima, that I was on my way over to her house. But I never made it because I started to cry. I text-ed back, saying that I wasn't going anymore. I know she's probably really worried about me now. I walked back to the park, the one place I could come to think and just be. Sitting on the swings, the same swings as yesterday, I remembered last night and how my much my luck has turned on me.

My phone kept buzzing in my pocket, annoying me so I quickly turned it off, closing my eyes. If only the world could be paused...

"Amu..." the voice startled me and I opened my eyes.

"Go away" I said not turning to face him

"Look, I'm sorry about what my sister did to you and she feels really bad about it now."

"Why didn't she just come here herself?" I snapped

"Well she wanted to, but I volunteered to come, I think you would've just got up and avoided her" He's right, I would've done that. How does he know that?

"Yeah, uh... well thanks for understanding, but I just want to be alone right now"

"Okay well, I'm here for you strawberry" I smiled lightly, but he couldn't see that 'cause my back was facing. A few seconds later, I realized what he called me and turned around saying

"I am _**not**_ a straw-" The hell? Where'd he go? I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. How could he just disappear like that? I shrugged and went back to swinging for about 20 minutes until I decided it was time to go home.

At my door, I hesitated to go inside. This morning I had forgot my troubles but they returned, haunting me.

"Amu?" my mother called me. Her eyes were bloodshot with tear stained cheeks. She immediately rushed to me and hugged me.

"You worried me, I didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry, mama" I bit my lip. I will not cry, I will not be weak.

"I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much. " She began to cry again. I bit my lip harder making it bleed this time. Tears began to build up and my breathing hardened. I w-will not cry! My body betrayed me and I cried violently, hugging my mama back tighter.

"My baby, my poor baby" my mama whispered, petting my hair. I don't know who she was referring to. I think she was talking about Ami.

The next morning, I woke with red, swollen, eyes with bags underneath them. Nothing's the same without her. I got up, slipping on my slippers and putting my bathrobe on. I had a blank expression on my face and stood there for a long moment. I should do this, I shouldn't be this way... Ami wouldn't want that. I opened my door and went down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Amu" my mother greeted with a sad smile on her face. At least, she was trying. My dad came in with a frown. I could already tell that Papa was never going to be the same man with the happy, hyper, cheerful expression like Ami was. It's replaced with sadness and grief. The morning was quiet. No TV on, no talking, just eating and avoiding eye contact. I wiped my mouth with a napkin, said excuse me, and went back to my room to change into my uniform.

School was something I did not look forward to. I wasn't ready for all the stares, the gossip,and most of all the pity. I attend the same high school as Utau and so did everyone else. I tailored my uniform, so instead of the puffiness at the shoulders;I replaced them like regular sleeves, except I rolled them up to my elbows; I dyed the collar light blue and the string to the corset were like a navy- dark grayish blue. I put my signature X on my hair, but it is no longer red but dark grey. I quickly brushed my hair which was the same length from elementary, grabbed my bag and left for school. I know I'm 15 minutes late for school already, and I don't care. [_**For her uniform, look at my profile picture...i made it was paint...haha]**_

Once I walked in the classroom, everyone stared at me...looking surprised.

My facade was back and I was in my I don't care mode again. Time went by quickly and it was finally break time. I left the classroom and walked outside. I saw Saaya, who was putting on lip gloss. Unfortunately in middle school, Saaya became the school slut, attention freak, who believes she's popular and can get anything she wants. Lulu was next to her on her phone looking rather bored. I was still friends with her and talked a bit. I walked past them to the garden. I secretly hoped no one was there, but got disappointed when I saw a familiar purple head talking to someone with long, wavy honey hair. Nagihiko and Rima. I quickly turned around but I guess one of them saw me.

"Amu!" Rima called. She ran out the garden with Nagi, to me.

"You didn't answer my calls!" She said with worried eyes

"Sorry, I just wasn't in the mood to talk" I apologized.

"Amu, we're sorry about-" Nagi said before I cut him off

"I know" I had enough of sorry for Ami's death in class.

"You know, Kukai and Utau are looking for you" Nagi said.

"Oh, uh I figured" I said looking down to my black boots.

"What happened?" Rima asked worriedly.

"We had a little argument yesterday, that's all. I'll talk to you later since break is ending in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, we'll see you later then" They waved and went back to the garden while I returned to the school. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter seems depressing but I wanted to focus and what Amu's feeling about Ami's death, how she's dealing with the grief.<strong>

**yup I know this chapter sucks, but I really wanted to update this story!**

**Ok, guys I don't know when I'll update but I promised I will!**

**~Andy**


End file.
